ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha McGrath
"I know you think you love me, but you don't know love, not true love. I will teach you, and then that bastard father of yours will see what he's lost!"- Sasha McGrath. Sasha McGrath is an Alpha-level Conduit, wife of billionare scientist, Kessler McGrath, model, socialite, artist, art dealer, business expert, mother of Cole McGrath, and a criminal organizer. She has taken the position of leader of a small, but local gang called The Reapers. When Sasha was in charge of the Reapers, the gang had evolved from small street gang to big time mob organization. Apperance and Personality Like her counterpart, Sasha runs The Reapers and manipulates them to do her bidding. However, unlike her counterpart, Sasha is completely sane, and within her mind, also Sasha's powers are not dependent or limited to mind control substances. Sasha powers are completely dependent on her mind only. Sasha is very attractive woman with smooth skin, long black hair with curls on the ends, she wears glasses, has normal colored eyes with blue irises that glow bright red when she uses her powers, average height and weight, she normally wears a dingy white t-shirt under a red suit that shows off her cleavage, and a short tight skirt, and black heels. Story Powers and Abilities. 'Telepathy- '''Sasha McGrath is a powerful and potentially dangerous telepath. She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. Sasha's eyes glow a bright red when using her powers. Her powers include: *'Telepathic Defense- 'Sasha can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *'Telepathic Cloak- 'Sasha can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected humans or other conduits. She can extend this ability to others around her as well. (Note: This ability is not perfect and other equally powerful telepaths may be able to "see" through this ability.) *'Cloak Mind- 'Sasha has the ability to rearrange "mental engrams" of conduits so that thier thoughts cannot be detected by certain devices and other telepaths. *'Psionic Sheld- 'Sasha can erect a psyhic shield for protection of herself and other minds. *'Telepathic Illusions- 'Sasha can create realistic telepathic illusions and can cause people to expirence events which are not acually occuring. *'Telepathic Camoflage- 'Sasha can alter the physical apperance of herself and others by altering the perceptions of people around her. '''Telepathic Manipulation via Touch- '''Sasha has the ability to manipulate the minds of the other people easily by simply touching their heads, achiveing a variety of effects. Her powers include: *'Mind Control- 'Sasha can control the thoughts and action of others. *'Mind Possesion- 'Sasha can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Temporary Personality Alteration- 'Sasha can temporarily alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *'Mental Paralysis- 'Sasha can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia- 'Sasha can temporarily erase any awareness or paticular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Induce Pain- 'Sasha can induce mental pain to her victims. *'Heal Trauma-''' Sasha can telepathically erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psyhic surgery" to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers of the brain. *'Mental Sedating- '''Sasha can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already unconsious, they remain so for long as she continues to "sedate" them. *'Neural Jumpstart- 'Sasha can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she can increase a conduit's power to incredible levels. *'Dilate Power- 'Sasha can place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of conduits to prevent them using their powers. *'Mind Link- 'Sasha has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Psionic Blasts- 'Sasha can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effect but can affect a victim's mind so to cause the victim pain or unconsious. '''Conduit Detection-' Sasha can sense the presense of another superhuman within a 20 mile radius of herself by detecting the distinctive mental radiations emmitted by such a being. '''Natural Charisma- '''Before her telepathic abilities manifested, Sasha could already manipulate the minds of others with her natural charm. '''Business Expertise- '''Before getting married to Kessler and entering into his business, Sasha McGrath was a Harvard Business School graduate. She is her husband's personal assistant, managing his personal life and day-to-day business, as well as run finances for the First Sons Inc. '''Reaper Gang Leader- '''Sasha has taken command of a local street gang called The Reapers. The gang which was previously known for being a small-time street gang, is now known as big-time mob organization. '''Model- '''Sasha is a very beautiful, sucessful, exotic, and professional model. She is described as having naturally beautiful features. She has been on the covers of such magazines as Maxim, Self, Playboy, Cosmo, People, InStyle, Vogue, and many others. She has been nominated Miss America, twice in a row, and interviewed numerous times. '''Artist- '''Sasha is a natural artist. She is a professional art dealer and is organizes many art shows and owns many art galleries around Empire City. Weaknesses '''Nanobots- '''As a precaution measure, Kessler McGrath injected nanites into his wife's blood system. When activated, the nanites inhibit Sasha from using any of her telepathic abilities. The nanites are voice activated by Kessler himself. The activation code is: Havana (The name of their honeymoon vacation spot). '''Cyberpathy- '''Because of the nanobots in her system, a skilled cyberpath can mentally activate them with ease. '''Electrokinesis- '''Electricity can forcibly and temporarily activate the nanobots in Sasha's blood system. '''Metal Manipulation- '''Sasha can sucumb to metal manipulation because of the nanobots in her system. Relationships Gallery 2109383-agatha harkness.jpg|Sasha McGrath(normal attire) 397894-53344-agatha-harkness.jpg|Sasha McGrath "flashing" her goods 397934-77206-agatha-harkness.jpg|Sasha McGrath without her glasses 446419-agatha_harkness_ultimate_03.jpg|Sasha McGrath with purple suit 397896-3304-agatha-harkness.jpg|Sasha puts everything "behind" her 446420-agatha_harkness_ultimate_04.jpg|Sasha gets arrested 417856-Agatha Harkness_ultimate_01.JPG|Sasha managing her needs 417855-Agatha Harkness_ultimate.JPG|Sasha's Close-up 397936-21974-agatha-harkness.jpg|Sasha sneering Category:Characters